And Then There Were Four
by Jocelyn Blair
Summary: Six exchange students from America come to Hogwarts for the year. One girl from the school, Sam,is on everyone's minds, but with all the boys after her can Sam decide who to like?Told by Hermione,Ron,Harry,and the exchange students. ratedT for some snoggi
1. Getting Ready

Author note (AN): Hey well this is my first fan fic so I guess if you want you could give flames, but please don't! You might hurt my feelings: ) annnyway happy thanksgiving yesterday for all you Americans and I would like to thank my mom and step dad for helping me with new names/houses although I thought of the whole history thing and the new school and well most of this story actually. Well ok now on to the story!

he he , but first the disclaimer thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable from the books or movies. I do own all new characters and the new school.

Enjoy!

**And Then There Were Four**

It was a normal day for Hermione. Well, if packing for a magic boarding school was normal then she was definitely having a normal day. As most of you reading this know, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry was world famous, at least in the magical world, for being the "Boy Who Lived" (which means that he was attacked by the evil wizard Lord Voldemort as a baby and had lived) and her other best friend, Ron, was famous for having the largest number of children sent to Hogwarts in a single family. They had sent seven children, Ron being the sixth and his younger sister Ginny (the only daughter in the family) being the seventh. So anyway, Hermione was packing the day before her trip to King's Cross Station to catch the train to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year. She had all the assignments her teachers from last year had assigned, done and was sure that she had all the things she would need this next year packed.

* * *

It usually took Hermione about 15 minutes to get ready and it took her another 30 minutes to triple check her trunk and check in her drawers and under her bed to make sure she had everything packed and ready to go. (AN: although if she really needed to she could have her parents send her something, but you know our Hermione, she never wants to be a bother, well at least not to an authority figure, I mean she doesn't care about bothering people like Malfoy but then again she really doesn't like to start a fight ok I'm going to stop now!)

Her and her parents left for the station at about 10:40 because it took about 15 minutes to get to the station from their house and they thought that "Mione might want to talk to her friends…….and maybe some boyyyyys." This had been announced in the car to Hermione who had blushed but had also been angry with herself. She was angry because she knew that no boy, besides Harry and Ron and maybe Neville Longbottom, would want to talk to her unless they wanted homework help. Everyone knew that she was a bookworm and her bushy hair (although she had tried different hair cuts nothing seemed to help) didn't help her reputation because it appeared that she didn't even brush it, so it made people think she was more of a bookworm then she really was. And she had to admit it to herself, she was _definitely_ a bookworm. As they pulled to a stop in front of King's Cross Station, she sighed to herself. She would definitely need to do something about her reputation to give herself some more self esteem. If only she could find someone to date, find a way to tame her hair, and a way to find some clothes that would show off her almost-bigger-than-when-she-was-fourteen-chest-area. Oh well, hopefully this would be a good year, since it was her last year. Suddenly, as they walked toward platform 9 ¾, she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, we're getting exchange students from America this year!" 'Six students, three boys and three girls. And as you and Mister Malfoy are the Head Boy and Head Girl, make sure after they are sorted that you two tell them everything and help them with everything. They will be spending their first night in your dormitories, if they choose, so that you can answer any questions they might have.' Hermione remembered the words in her letter very clearly this year because she didn't want to forget anything with the exchange students coming. Hogwarts honor was at stake here and she wanted the new students to be impressed. They were coming from the most prestigious school in America: Hawksmith. She started remembering what she had read about it in the many history books she read and went into a daydream sort of remembering trance. It was just like Hogwarts, except for the fact that it was in America and had a different name (although it had an animal in the name). It had an interesting history though. As soon as Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, because the other founders wanted muggle-borns to attend as well as wizards, he left for America to start his own school which he named Hawksmith (**Raven**claw, **Hawk**smith) which he secretly dedicated to his secret mistress Rowena Ravenclaw. He found three of the brightest witches and wizards in America. He found Mortisha Korment, Merlin Gildenfrost, and Anastasia Ogden (she was related to the Ogden of Ogden's fire whiskey). They wanted muggle-borns to attend their school as well, but they didn't tell Slytherin because they knew why he had left Hogwarts. They decided to be different than Hogwarts and make up the names for their houses, not after their names, but the first letter in their names in the Greek alphabet. They named them Sigma (named after the 'S' in the Greek alphabet for Slytherin), Gamma (named after the 'G' in the Greek alphabet for Gildenfrost), Kappa (named after the 'K' in the Greek alphabet for Korment), and the last house was named Omega (named after the 'O' in the Greek alphabet for Ogden). Slytherin died shortly after the school had opened (he was old by the time they started their school) and the second year that the school had been open, the school let muggle-borns enter and attend the school to learn.

* * *

Hermione got out of her little history day dream in time to hear her parents say "Ok sweetie, we're gonna go now. Don't forget to write, ok? Love ya! Ok bye." She watched her parents go and looked at her watch and realized why they had left, they thought she would want to catch up with her friends. She was thankful they had thought of it because just then she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny and Ginny was running towards her with her arms outstretched in front of her and before Hermione knew it she was in a loving, but killing embrace. She managed to squeak out "Hi Ginny, nice to see you too." Then she noticed that Harry and Ron had stopped a few feet away and were looking past her with blank expressions on their faces. Hermione turned around to see what they were looking at.

* * *

Harryand Ron woke with a start as they realized that they had a half hour to get to King's Cross Station and they still had to get dressed, eat breakfast, and Ron still had to pack most of his things. Harry jumped out of bed and screamed at the top of his lungs (in a rather Mrs.Weasleyish way) "RONALD WEASLEY **GET OUT OF THAT BED! **I WANT YOU TO GET UP **RIGHT NOW** AND PACK YOUR STUFF! WE ARE SOOOOO LATE I **DON'T **WANT TO MISS THE TRAIN! And while you're at it you should probably get dressed," he said thoughtfully as he pulled a shirt over his head so that he was finally dressed and added," I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." And with a smile, left Ron to pack for himself. Ron sat there in shock and then got up and started getting dressed, but he made sure to hurry so Harry didn't get mad again. As Harry went down the stairs to the kitchen he chuckled to himself. Ron would definitely be on his toes for a while around Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran towards Hermione as they made it a few minutes before 11:00. Just in time for them to have a quick reunion before getting on the train. Ginny ran towards her with her arms outstretched in front of her to give Hermione a big hug, since they hadn't seen each other since the beginning of the summer when Hermione and Harry had stayed with the Weasleys for two weeks. After a moment Ginny realized that she was squeezing Hermione too hard. She stepped back so that Harry and Ron could also give Hermione a hug and realized that they were still a few feet away. Then she noticed that Harry and Ron had blank expressions on their faces and saw that they were looking past Hermione. Ginny looked around Hermione to see what they were looking at.

* * *


	2. Meeting the new students

_Flashback: Hermione got out of her little history day dream in time to hear her parents say "Ok sweetie, we're gonna go now. Don't forget to write, ok? Love ya! Ok bye." She watched her parents go and looked at her watch and realized why they had left, they thought she would want to catch up with her friends. She was thankful they had thought of it because just then she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny and Ginny was running towards her with her arms outstretched in front of her and before Hermione knew it she was in a loving, but killing embrace. She managed to squeak out "Hi Ginny, nice to see you too." Then she noticed that Harry and Ron had stopped a few feet away and were looking past her with blank expressions on their faces. Hermione turned around to see what they were looking at._

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione found that she was looking at several new students (they were obviously exchange students. You could tell because they had an American accent and they were definitely their age.). Two girls and two guys were talking while one guy, obviously not very popular, was standing off to the side. The last student, a girl, was standing in an I'm-incredibly-bored-pose talking to a bunch of guys. Hermione motioned to Ginny to follow her and grabbed Harry and Ron. She walked them over to the two boys and girls talking.

"Hello. I'm Hermione. I'm the Head Girl and I just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts." stated Hermione.

"Well, thank you Hermione. I've been getting the feeling that we're aliens!" laughed one girl.

"Ya, no one has talked to any of us. Except Vanessa of course!" said the other girl, obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean no one has talked to you? I'm sure that they are very curious as to whom the four of you are, but they're probably too afraid you might bite." everyone laughed which caused Harry and Ron to fall out of their trance.

All Harry could do was blurt out "Uhhhhh…..my-names-Harry" and nudge Ron before the blank expression was on his face again.

Ron just sat there until he was nudged again, this time by Ginny. Then he said "Err right my name is…..Ron! My name is Ron!" he was overjoyed that he didn't blurt it out like Harry and the pride he felt was radiating off making everyone stifled a laugh because they knew that he thought that he had covered up his little mistake very cleverly. He was knocked out of his moment of self-happiness when he heard a suspicious sounding cough come from one of the new girls.

Ginny said "Well anyway, I'm Ginny. So, what are you're names?"

A girl who was about 5'7" with dark brown hair said "I'm Sam and this is my little sister, Roxi." she pointed to a shorter blonde girl.

A boy with shortish strawberry blonde hair (I know a lot of people say that about girls usually, but boys can have hair like that too ok!) said that his name was Joe and he pointed over to the boy sitting off to the side and said that his name was Brady. Brady had pitch black hair, which you could tell he used to hide in because his bangs were like a sheepdog's, which was rather long and he was particularly short about 5'5".

He looked over at the group and when they waved he looked away and blushed. The last two people were a boy with reddish-brown hair and a blonde girl with light brown streaks in it.

The last boy said "Hi I'm Adam". He spoke in a roughish, deep voice which sounded liked he was thinking about something important while he was speaking making him sound slightly urgent.

Roxi pointed towards the swarm of boys surrounding the last girl. "That's Vanessa she's our resident bi and obviously the most popular girl at our school. It's no wonder she's such a jerk since she's from Sigma she probably felt that she had to live up to their house motto: bug the hell out of anyone not pureblooded or not in our house." Everyone laughed, including Ron and Harry who had actually paid attention to the pretty brunette's words for once.

"Your Sigma sounds like our Slytherin!" said Hermione "Well, considering its history, it must be exactly the same."

"So you're Harry Potter? You don't seem as arrogant as one would think, seeing all you've achieved one might think you would show off you're accomplishments." said Sam with a slight amount of mixed amusement and wonder and curiosity.

"Who told you all those things?" asked Harry.

"Well I forgot. One person did talk to us, well mostly me. He said his name was Draco Malfoy and I think he was very nice and flattering. He told me that I was beautiful and said that if I ever needed he that I should just call and he would be there." Sam sighed.

'Uh oh. She can NOT like Draco Malfoy!' thought Harry.

And all at once Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shouted "You do NOT want to be friends with HIM!"

"He's a git who only thinks you're BODY is beautiful." added Hermione.

"Trust us he's a real jerk" supplied Harry.

"And a royal prat" spat Ginny.

"Who only cares for himself." finished Ron.

"Well, um thanks guys. I can see you don't like him. I trust you guys, but I also believe in second chances. Whatever he did to you guys, and I can tell he did something, he might regret now. Plus even if he did like me _that_ way, he would have to get along with my friends, I don't know if you get the hint, but I'm trying to say that I consider us friends, so as the Australian's (as far as I know anyway) say "no worries mates!" well I guess you guys say "mates" too, but who cares? By the way, I just have to say that I love your guys' accents! Well they're accents to me. Anyway you have probably noticed that I talk a lot. Does that bother you? I hope not because it's a really hard habit to break." Sam said all in one breath. She blushed and looked away, obviously embarrassed by her non-stop talking to people she had just met.

"I don't mind" said Harry and Ron at the same time, then looked over and scowled at each other.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing extremely loudly and once they had finally settled down a little Hermione said, "I don't mind and I don't think Ginny does either. It's good to have a girl around who can babble a little. I mean Ginny and I don't talk that much. The only person who really does is Ron, unless he's eating of course."

They all looked up at Ron who was going bright red all over, while trying to laugh a little to make it look as if he didn't care. In reality, he was extremely embarrassed and crushed.

'How could Hermione do that? I mean we're talking to new students here! Two really good-looking ones. Of course, I'll have to try the older one first because she's my age and I don't want to have to wait for the other one to graduate.' Ron thought to himself.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with someone eating a lot. And personally I don't think there's anything wrong with him talking a lot." stated Sam as she put her arm around him.

If Ron's red face could, it got ten times redder.

Then before she took her arm off she whispered in his ear, "At least we have something in common." She walked over to her sister and whispered, "I like that one. He looks so cute when he's embarrassed." Roxi nodded in agreement looking very serious and they both started laughing.

Just then the train whistle blew and they all ran onto the train and stored their stuff in the empty compartment at the end of the train where Harry, Ron, and Hermione usually ended up in anyway.

"Well I just hope you're all sorted into Gryffindor. I couldn't stand it if any of you were in Slytherin!" said Ginny as the train started pulling out of the station.

Author's note: I would like to tell my friend Dixie that yes Sam is named after me and we have the same colored hair, but I am definitely not 5'7" well not yet anyway ;) Later, Sam


	3. The train ride and after

AN: ok so it's been like two weeks but it's not my fault! When I switch houses my dad won't let me on the computer! I couldn't even check my EMAIL! Also please note that I may just make stuff up because it fits my story. Don't be mad, it's hard to write a story that completely follows the books/movies okay! And don't worry it'll most likely be minor details.

_** Previously: **Just then the train whistle blew and they all ran onto the train and stored their stuff in the empty compartment at the end of the train where Harry, Ron, and Hermione usually ended up in anyway._

"_Well I just hope you're all sorted into Gryffindor. I couldn't stand it if any of you were in Slytherin!" said Ginny as the train started pulling out of the station_

** Chapter Three:**

Hermione was talking to Joe and Adam; apparently he was a fellow book-worm. Brady was off in another compartment by himself and Vanessa was in another compartment packed with boys. Ginny was talking to Roxi, which left Harry, Ron, and Sam in an awkward silence since Harry and Ron kept sighing and when one sighed the other had to glare at him. It was rather awkward for Sam, I should say, because the boys didn't actually notice that it was awkward, seeing that they were too busy. Then Harry realized something.

* * *

"Hey Sam. How do you know about my achievements anyway? Hermione said that her cousin lives in America and her cousin, who is a witch by the way, said that they don't talk about me much in America." said Harry.

"Oh. Well, we have the option of taking electives at our school. One of our electives was a small one trimester class, by the way have trimesters at our school, on your history and achievements. And I didn't want to take art so I took that class." as Sam finished she blushed and looked away.

Ron was outraged.

'_I should have known he would use his fame to steal her from me!'_

"Harry how could you? I thought Malfoy was the one to brag! I should have known that you would bring up your fame to impress the exchange students! Well obviously I've been an idiot and should go apologize to Malfoy and tell him that you have taken his place as the biggest jerk I know!" shouted Ron.

Then he stomped out of the compartment with Ginny and Hermione running after him. Harry just sat there and wondered what had just happened. He couldn't remember having a serious fight since their fourth year.

"I'm sorry about Ron. I wasn't trying to impress you, you know, I just wanted to know how you knew things about me." he stated quietly.

* * *

In a few minutes Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walked in. Ron looked calmer, although he was still rather flushed from his outburst. Harry later found out that Hermione and Ginny had caught up with him seconds after he had stomped out and had given him a lecture worthy of Mrs.Weasley. Then demanded to know why he had done what he had done, even though they had a very good guess as to why, and had told him that what he had done was extremely embarrassing and that he would be lucky if either Harry or Sam ever talked to him again! This was rather exaggerated of course, but had the right effect because after hearing that Ron was very worried and was planning on apologizing and making it up to both of them that very night. Of course Ron didn't tell Hermione or Ginny his plan and it was very hard for him to give in to the facts that the girls had pointed out and that's why he came in to the compartment flushed. It was simply his embarrassment of returning to the scene of the crime, and his stubbornness.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Ginny nudged Ron who sighed and said "Guys I'm really sorry I was being a real prat and I get jealous sometimes. I mean you can't blame me! I wish girls were talking to me about taking a class about my achievements!" at this Ron blushed the reddest, blushiest blush any of his friends had ever seen him blush.

Sam blushed and giggled and pushed him playfully and said "Oh, geez Ron you flatter me!" At this, if you can believe it, Ron blushed even more.

"Harry do you accept my apology? I'm really sorry man. You don't know what its like to be incredibly jealous of your best friend. And I don't think you're worse than Malfoy. No one is worse than Malfoy!" Ron talked so much and so fast he didn't realize that Harry kept trying to say that it was ok and that he accepted the apology, but Harry finally just gave up and started laughing and the laughing brought Ron back to reality and he was about to say that Harry didn't have to laugh at him, when Harry said that he accepted and Ron relaxed.

* * *

A few minutes after that drama, Hermione realized that very soon they would be at the castle and that they all still needed to change into their robes, so they all got their robes, the exchange students in the compartment getting their Hawksmith robes of course, and went down the corridor to the bathrooms. As they were walking they saw Malfoy.

He walked up and said "Hello Gryffindors. Hello Hawksmith students. Hello Sam." and he took her hand and kissed it. Then he bowed and walked away.

"Who's been drinking polyjuice potion and decided to ruin Malfoy's life by not being a jerk to everyone?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but that definitely wasn't Malfoy!" said Hermione.

"Yeah he's acting really weird" said Harry.

"I still don't believe that's Malfoy!" said Ginny and everyone laughed except Sam.

"Why do you guys keep saying things like that? Maybe he's changed! Did you see how polite he was? Obviously you guys are enemies, but if so can you imagine how much effort it must take him to be polite to you?" Sam said before she stormed into the now empty bathroom which her sister had just stepped out of.

"Whoa what was that? I mean I could hear loud voices and then right when I walk out Sam storms into the bathroom. What happened?" said Roxi.

"Is it that time of month or something 'cause that was an emotional roller coaster!" said Ginny.

"What are you talking about time of month?" asked Harry he didn't know because he didn't have any sisters and his aunt and uncle never told him about it!

Ron laughed and said "You really don't know do you? Well let's just say it's a time every month when girls get emotional. We'll just leave it at that."

Harry looked confused but nodded his head anyway. Hermione and Ginny and Roxi laughed and Adam just looked uncomfortable and Joe looked like he would explode from laughter. Then Sam walked out of the bathroom in her burgundy and red Gamma robes, she was in Gamma house, and said a quiet apology about how she was sorry that she burst out, but how she thought that the Gryffindors were a little narrow minded since they couldn't even give him a second chance.

Hermione's blood boiled. '_Who is this girl to say that we are narrow minded! She doesn't even know us!'_

"Would you say to give Vanessa a second chance when you know she is who she is? Malfoy has made fun of us and been a jerk for the past six years! We know him and we know that he is a sneaky little rat who is only using you! We're trying to help you and you're calling us narrow minded! Maybe you should hang with Malfoy since he's not narrow minded, but when you have a broken heart don't come running to me!" yelled Hermione who along with Sam was by now crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it. It's just hard to believe all the things you say when he seems so sweet! I won't let him get to me like that. I'll still be friends with him because if I don't then I'll be the jerk, but please will you forgive me!" said Sam. Hermione hugged her and said that of course she could for give her.

* * *

Everyone else got into their robes and got all their belongings together so that they were ready to get off the train and run for a carriage since they needed two large ones because there were eight of them. They decided that Ron, Harry, Ginny and Sam would ride in one carriage and Hermione, Adam, Joe, and Roxi would ride in the other carriage. The ride to the castle was uneventful because in the first carriage because basically all Sam did was look out the window at the grounds while the others chuckled at her amazement as she oohed and aahed. In the second carriage the excitement was incredible because there were three new students instead of one! Also there was not as much going on in carriage #1 because Ginny made it clear that Sam was to be on the edge so she could "look out the window" and that she would sit next to the boys and she also made it clear that the boys were not to distract Sam because Ginny started talking with the boys about quidditch, when they really wanted to watch and/or talk to Sam.

As soon as they entered the enormous doors the exchange students gasped.

"Apparently they didn't realize it was this big!" said Ginny and the other Hogwarts students nodded and laughed.

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in and said "All previous Hogwarts students will please sit at their appropriate house tables now so the sorting can begin starting with the first year students and then our exchange students."

* * *

Hermione and the other students who previously attended Hogwarts sat down, but none of the other students were as excited as Harry, Ron, and Draco Malfoy. None of the students being sorted was as nervous as Sam. She wanted to be with her newfound Gryffindor friends, but then she also had this feeling in the back of her head that Draco might not as bad as they said. She thought that maybe they hadn't told her both sides of the story. Finally it was the exchange students' turn to be sorted. Joe was sorted into Hufflepuff. Vanessa was, of course, sorted into Slytherin. Roxi and Brady were sorted into Gryffindor. Adam was sorted into Ravenclaw. Eventually it was Sam's turn to be sorted.

"Samantha Morris" called out Professor McGonagall.

Sam tried on the sorting hat. It told her that she was kind and could be sorted into Hufflepuff, but that she was also quick witted and may be sorted into Slytherin. '_I hope not'_ she thought to herself. "Not Slytherin, eh? Hmmm well you're also rather smart; perhaps you could fit in Ravenclaw. You're also fairly brave so maybe Gryffindor. You are difficult because you would fit in any house." said the sorting hat in her mind.

The hat was silent for a moment and then shouted…..

AN: What did the hat shout? Tune into the next chapter to find out! Dun dun dunt!


	4. Sam's House

AN: ok I'm sorry it took me so long to update! That was kinda mean huh it was a cliff hanger and everything! It was a combination of laziness, writer's block, and reading other people's stories that stopped me from writing. Ok well next update is between today and three weeks from now.

* * *

**Previously:**_ "Samantha Morris" called out Professor McGonagall. Sam tried on the sorting hat. It told her that she was kind and could be sorted into Hufflepuff, but that she was also quick witted and may be sorted into Slytherin. 'I hope not' she thought to herself. "Not Slytherin, eh? Hmmm well you're also rather smart; perhaps you could fit in Ravenclaw. You're also fairly brave so maybe Gryffindor. You are difficult because you would fit in any house." said the sorting hat in her mind. The hat was silent for a moment and then shouted..._

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Temporarily in Gryffindor! Her permanent house will be decided tomorrow."

Sam wondered to herself "_Has this ever happened before? What do I do? Well he said temporarily Gryffindor so I guess I should sit there huh_."

"Sam! Over here! What did it say to you why is it temporarily only?" asked Hermione.

"It said that I could be in any house, but I hope that it's not Slytherin!" said Sam.

"Bloody 'ell! You could have been in Slytherin? Why?" asked Ron, completely bewildered as to why a nice good-looking girl could be put in Slytherin.

"Well it said that I was quick witted, but I would rather be without quick wit then to be in Slytherin! No offense to Draco, of course." said Sam.

"Why, thank you Sam. It's nice to know that at least one of the Gryffindors is nice!" said a deep voice behind Sam.

* * *

She turned around and laughingly said "Draco, you scared me!"

"He has that effect on a lot of people." said Harry.

"Harry! Be nice!" said Sam. Harry turned around and mumbled something about it being a crime, nice girls talking to slimy gits.

Draco laughed and whispered to Harry "Yeah Potter, be nice cause when we get married the only thing left for you to be is a friend and I don't let rude people in my house."

Harry had to restrain himself, but then he thought about it and there was no way that Sam would ever marry Malfoy! Then he thought about it. It would seem weird if, when Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear ifHarry did not whimper, because Malfoy only whispered threats.

"Yeah right Malfoy! I'm not gonna meet you in the broom closet!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy turned and looked at Harry, stunned. "_Wow! Who knew Potter would grow some backbone_?" thought Draco.

"Oh well. I'll just ask the other gay guy I know, Weasley." Draco pointed at Ron. Ron turned red and said "Not even you could turn me gay Malfoy!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sam. Everyone looked at Sam, surprised that someone could scream so loud. She had silent tears running down her delicate, pale face. She pulled Harry and Malfoy by their ears out of the Great Hall and motioned for Ron to follow.

"I HATE FIGHTING! You three better drop this whole 'oh I'm gonna hate you forever and I don't know why anymore but I'm still gonna hate you' act! You're all my friends and I wont have my friends fighting with each other!" said Sam.

Malfoy went to say that he knew why he hated them, but the thought better of it.

"Now, high five and make up." said Sam. Harry looked at her. "High five? Isn't it supposed to be shake hands?" asked Harry. "Well usually, but in this situation I recommend starting with a high five. Plus I think that if you guys shook hands you would try to squeeze each others hands really hard. So high five or you'll have to do worse: give each other a man hug." threatened Sam. All three boys shuddered and gave each other high fives.

Ron got all excited as a thought popped into his head. "Sam, will you and Malfoy and the others meet Harry and I back here in about an hour and a half? I need to make it up to you and Harry and we can all bond with Malfoy and it is your first night here so I suggest a party! I just need to work out the details with Harry, ok?"

Sam thought for a moment and said "As long as there's sneaking out involved, it sounds good to me! What about you Draco? You're coming too right?" Draco slowly nodded a yes while thinking "_Why are they inviting me? Oh well I should go. Maybe I'll ask Sam out tonight if we can manage to get alone. Knowing these ding bats I probably wont be given the chance!" _Sam continued talking to Ron when she saw Draco's response to her question "We'll finish our dinner and get ready and meet back here in an hour and a half. Ok? Bye."

* * *

Harry and Ron walked away from Sam and Draco heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So what's this big plan of yours?" Harry asked once they were safely alone in the common room.

"Ummm…well let's just say that it involves sneaking out to the Three Broomsticks, maybe having a few drinks, and having a good time. And….pranking Malfoy, but secretly so that Sam will never know that it was us, yet accidentally enough so that Malfoy can't even blame us!" exclaimed Ron.

"Great idea mate. That is the only brilliant thing that you have ever said! Congratulations! So how are we gonna do it?" asked Harry.

"Well, that's the problem. See, on the train when I freaked out about you and Sam I decided that we should have a good time sneaking out tonight, you know I wanted to make it up to you, but then when I thought about it when Sam was yelling at us, we could bring Malfoy with us and prank him, but make it so that he couldn't even blame it on us! So that's why I have to talk to you. We need to figure this prank out." said Ron.

"Wow mate, you were so close to getting the smart thing down. Ok time to plan our prank!" said Harry.

* * *

Sam and Malfoy walked back towards the great hall, both thinking different things. Sam thinking about what to wear etc. and Malfoy thinking about why had they had invited him and why had he said yes.

"Draco, you can come sit with us if you want." Sam said quietly, looking away. She wanted to see if he was getting her "vibe" that she wanted him to sit by them. She wanted to see if he liked her, of course not because she liked him or anything, just because she needed to know whether to keep her guard up to keep herself from liking him.

"Um yeah I don't know. I think that I'll sit by my other friends this time; anyway I'll be seeing you soon." he said with a grin.

"_Ha! She likes me. I knew she would, but I'm still glad. I've got to watch out for Potty and Weasel though because they definitely like her and they don't give up easily, you gotta give um that... I know! I'll make sure that Sam and I get some time alone tonight and I'll give her a romantic kiss and throw on some Malfoy charm and wha lah Sam will realize that those Gryffs. were just jealous and that she loves me! We will get married and have an heir and Father will be happy. And so will I… "_ thought Draco as he walked back to the Slytherin table.

"_He looked very happy after I asked him to sit by us. I wonder what he was thinking about. Hopefully not something evil because so far he's been a pretty nice guy and I hate being wrong. If he isn't as bad as everyone says I will totally have to go out with him!" _thought Sam as she finished her food.

Sam told Hermione, Ginny, Adam, Joe, Brady, and Roxi about the plan. Brady was starting to warm up to them and had begun sitting by them and talking to them. They all went to their common rooms to get ready. The girls were excited and were all talking about what to wear and how to do their make-up and such. The boys sat around for a while because they knew that they had plenty of time to get ready. There was 45 minutes left until they planned to leave. The boys occupied themselves by playing exploding snap and talking about quidditch, but little did they know that Harry and Ron were at the Three Broomsticks "preparing".

* * *

Harry and Ron met the others at 10:00, dressed in clothes that were worn for partying. What surprised them all was to see Malfoy in muggle clothes and looking so natural and comfortable. He laughed when he saw their faces. Not a mean laugh, but a sort of friendly laugh. They checked the marauder's map (The exchange students weren't the only ones who were amazed cough Draco cough) and saw that no one was coming so they went into the secret passage in the statue of the witch.

They walked along the path to Hogsmeade in silence. They knew that they probably wouldn't get caught by the school now, but they were still afraid so they kept silent. Especially the exchange students because they didn't really know what any of the teachers were like.

They arrived just as the honeydukes owner was just starting to ask people to leave as they were going to close for the night. They pretended like they were leaving the store like the other people, their night just about over, while the group's night was just beginning.

* * *

AN: well I know that you're looking forward to what happens when they go to the Three Broomsticks, but I have to stop this chapter here. Maybe I'll have chapter 5 up today. Probably not though because I have to write it, edit it, and post it but I have to get ready to go to my dad's house tomorrow and he never lets me on the computer so I don't know. Oh and if you're looking for good stories either look at my favs or look at coolmarauders stories cause they're good! Ok ttyl

Sam


	5. The club and empathy

AN: Ok, I'm reeeeally sorry that it took me extra long to update! Well, I decided to write my profile thing today and I said that I haven't updated in a long time and all my old stories haven't updated so I had nothing better to do, so I decided that it was time to update! Anyway enough of _me_! On with the story!

_Previously: They arrived just as the honeydukes owner was just starting to ask people to leave as they were going to close for the night. They pretended like they were leaving the store like the other people, their night just about over, while the group's night was just beginning._

As the group walked out, Ron said "Ok, first I think that we should go to that new club for 18 years and up because some of us are 18 and the rest of us can pass for 18. Then, when we're tired of dancing we can go to the three broomsticks for butterbeers. What do you guys think?"

Everybody agreed that it was a good idea (Malfoy just mumbled "whatever") so the group headed down to the new club. As they approached the building they were amazed and excited. The building was tucked away from everything else so that it didn't disturb anyone with its extremely loud music. It was a large building with a roof that swooped down in the front, almost like a wave. Along the "Wave" were big, color changing letters which said Aquamarine. The building was gray, but it was illuminated in lights which changed from blue to red every few seconds.

"Wow…" was all that Ginny and Hermione could say. And so they kept saying it, taking turns saying it in the same tone of awe. After a while the boys grew tired of this and pulled the girls over into the extremely large line waiting to get in. As they looked at the line they started to worry. Would they have any time left over by the time they got in?

Then Ron had an idea. "Harry, have you ever….well….how shall I put this…persuaded anyone with your….um….celebrity privileges?"

"Well no…wait a minute…..I know what you're up to and I'm not gonna do it!" replied Harry stubbornly.

"Ron! Harry could never do that! That's a terrible thing to do to all these people who have been standing out here longer than we have!" said Hermione.

"What? It'll get us in, wont it? Harry needs to use his celebrity for good for once!" said Ron.

"I'm with Weasley on this one." said Malfoy. Everyone turned to look at him, all shocked, except Sam who was grinning from ear to ear.

"_Yes! They actually agree on something! Wow, I haven't even forced them to bond yet and they're already agreeing with each other!"_ thought Sam.

"What? I just want to get in and dance!" said Malfoy as he looked over at Sam when he said the last part. Everyone seemed to relax, for a minute they all thought that maybe Sam was right! Sam didn't though, she seemed a little disappointed. She thought that maybe it was already working, but nope, she was gonna have to do it the hard way!

After that episode had calmed down, they all talked about it and decided that Harry should use his fame this one time. Harry walked up to the front with everyone following close behind. He said to the bouncer "Um, excuse me, how long is the wait?" then he pretended to scratch his head at the front, while 'accidentally' showing his scar.

The bouncer said "Are you 'arry Pott'r?" Harry nodded and smiled at the bouncer. He said "Well then, no wait for you and your friends there! Please come right in Mr. Pott'r!" He opened the door and let the group in. they all filed in as quickly as they could, hoping to get the night started.

"Ok everybody, get out there and dance!" exclaimed Ron.

Ginny and Hermione danced together (not in a gross way you sickos!) and Brady asked Roxi to dance with him ("Hey Roxi. Um do you uh um you know?" "Of course I want to dance with you! Come on lets go!"), but Sam was in a sticky situation because all of the guys that she liked and was friends with happened to be sitting there, not dancing with anyone else yet.

_"Uh oh! What do I do? I could take turns asking them to dance or I could say loudly that I want a drink and watch them fight over who gets to buy one for me…. Yep that sounds like the right thing to do!"_ thought Sam.

"Whew! I'm really thirsty! Could someone please buy me a drink? I forgot my money at the castle! Plus I only have American money with me….that was really stupid huh!" said Sam rather loudly but not weirdly so. As soon as she finished talking they all offered to buy her one, except Joe, who had seen this tactic used before. Harry, Ron, Adam, and Draco ran to the bar as fast as they could to see if they could get there first. Draco was in the lead, so he stopped so that all the boys would run into him, then he ran up to the bar and stopped, Sam didn't say what she wanted to drink!

"Um... I need to get a drink for a lady friend of mine. She wants something fruity but not too strong cause she has to go to work tomorrow. What do you suggest?" Draco asked the bartender.

"I'd say a strawberry pumpkin popper. Don't worry; it doesn't taste like pumpkin and strawberry! I'm sure that she'll love it!" replied the bartender, who was a blonde woman who looked to be only 25 or 26. Draco looked at her nametag and noticed that her name was Marissa.

"Sounds great! Why do they call it a pumpkin popper?" asked Draco.

"Because they wanted a name that sounded like it was from the wizarding world, but really it's a muggle virgin margarita with a spell that makes it taste refreshing every sip, hence the popper part." replied Marissa.

"Here you go. Anything for you?" asked Marissa.

"No thanks. Thank you for your help. Goodbye." said Draco and as he walked away he thought "_Was I just…polite! That was weird. Well I needed help and she wouldn't have helped me if I was rude, now would she. Maybe I should try being nice first and then getting angry and bossy…wait what am I saying! That's not me! I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys do no act nice! Gees this Sam must be really getting to me! Mental note to self: keep mental distance from Sam. If I don't she'll invade my mind and maybe one day I'll be….friends with Potter! AHHH!"_

Sam saw Dracocoming her way with her drink and saw him shudder.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Um…I just had a chill, anyway here's your drink!" said Draco as he handed it to her. He looked at the other boys and smirked "_Ha ha, I got her her drink! Not you fools! I win, she's mine!"_

Hermione and Ginny walked up and asked Ron and Harry to dance. They said yes, although it took them a minute to think about if they wanted to dance with the girls or stay with Sam. Then Roxi and Brady came back and Joe asked Roxi to dance. She said that she would after she caught her breath.

"Apparently, Brady is a very good dancer!" said Sam and Brady blushed, not because he particularly liked Sam, but just because he was embarrassed.

Sam went to dance with Draco, but said that after that, she would dance with Adam.

Harry and Ron saw Sam and Draco walk onto the dance floor and they looked at each other and nodded. Ron discreetly tapped a guy dancing on the dance floor, who was alone, and the guy crazily danced to the area where Sam and Draco were dancing. Then he tapped Draco's shoulder to make him look away and he crazily danced around Sam while Draco wasn't looking. Then he tapped Sam, to make her look the other way, so that he could pull down Draco's pants and then trip him so that the guy could run away. Then a person who was trying to carry a tray of drinks to table by going through the dance floor tripped and spilled the drinks all over Draco(mostly his butt though…) and landed on his leg with their elbow. Sam was shocked and almost laughed, but then she saw that Draco looked angry and embarrassed, so she pulled the person off and helped Draco up. He pulled up his pants and pulled Sam off the dance floor.

As they passed the others, Draco said "Sam and I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks."

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Draco told Sam to get a table while he got some butterbeers. She picked a big table that would hopefully seat all of them (she didn't feel like counting). She had never seen Draco like that, but then again she had only known him for a day.

He returned with the butterbeers and sat down. He looked away because he was uncomfortable because of what had just happened.

"Draco I-"

"I just had to get away. I'm sorry that I dragged you away, but I just had to get away. I've only been embarrassed a few times before and I can't stand it! Why did that guy do that? He didn't even know me!" said Draco cutting Sam off.

Sam took a drink of her butterbeer before saying "I've heard the same about you."

She got up to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm. "Wait! Let's talk I can-"

"No Draco. If you've learned anything tonight, I hope that you realize what it feels like to get a taste of your own medicine. I like you. You like me. If you like me enough you're going to have to stop being "Bully Malfoy" and be the "Draco" that I know that you are! You need to stop this feud that you and my friends have as far as you can because I could never date someone who couldn't be civil with my friends. If you really like me than you need to prove to me that you aren't who they say you are, which is basically a man-hoe. I want a relationship, but why would I want one with someone who hates my friends, is mean to innocent people for no reason, and has a reputation for dropping girls all the time. I don't want you to change, I want you to be the you that hides behind the defensiveness and meanness and prejudice. I want you to be the you that you hide from even yourself. I want you to be Draco, not Malfoy. Think about it. Goodbye Draco, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam got up and walked away leaving Draco full of confusion and amazement.

(After Sam and Draco walked out):

"Hey you guys, was it me or was that really funny and sad and weird at the same time?" asked Roxi.

"Yeah all of thee above" said Ginny. "Poor Malfoy! I mean I hate him and everything, but still, he got pantsed, drinks spilled on him, and someone elbowing him in the leg at the same time!"

"Yeah, it must have been really embarrassing. That's probably why they left. Does anyone know who did it?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron didn't say anything, because everyone's reaction was not what they would have expected. What happened was they had paid the crazy dancing guy to dance around Draco and Sam and pants Draco and trip him, but the drink thing was a real accident. They felt bad and they didn't know why, it wasn't like Malfoy didn't deserve it! They just felt like they had done something that Malfoy would have done. They especially felt bad because these people were foreign territory to him and he probably felt really embarrassed because the only friend to back him up was Sam, and in front of his enemies too! Now Harry and Ron felt terrible, but they couldn't tell anyone because everyone would get mad at them. They decided to go find Sam and tell her, hopefully she would understand, they thought.

"Everybody! Me and Ron are gonna go talk to Sam. Finish your drinks and meet us at honeydukes door in a few minutes, ok?" said Harry. Everyone agreed and Harry and Ron went to talk to Sam.

They caught her as she was walking away from the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Sam! We need to tell you something!" said Ron.

They thought they saw her wipe away a tear before she said "What is it guys?"

"You're not going to be happy about this, but we have to tell you. We paid that guy to pants Draco. We didn't plan any of the other stuff though. We just wanted to get him back for what he's done to us all these years, but we're really sorry." said Harry.

Sam looked at their serious and completely sorry faces and laughed "I think that you guys just gave him the best thing that he has ever gotten: empathy. He never understood what it was like, but now he knows. Normally I would be mad, so be thankful that this turned out alright and promise me that you'll never do anything for revenge again!" They promised and they were thankful.

As they walked over to honeydukes to meet the others, Harry asked "Where is Malfoy?"

AN: this would have been up a few days ago but the internet on all of our computers was broken or something, but it's fixed now so until next time, adios amigos!

Sam


	6. All in the Family

Author Note: Ok, so this has taken me even longer then before to update, but it's here now, so you may all rejoice! He he sorry. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**And Then There Were Four**

_Previously: "You're not going to be happy about this, but we have to tell you. We paid that guy to pants Draco. We didn't plan any of the other stuff though. We just wanted to get him back for what he's done to us all these years, but we're really sorry." said Harry._

_Sam looked at their serious and completely sorry faces and laughed "I think that you guys just gave him the best thing that he has ever gotten: empathy. He never understood what it was like, but now he knows. Normally I would be mad, so be thankful that this turned out alright and promise me that you'll never do anything for revenge again!" They promised and they were thankful._

_As they walked over to honeydukes to meet the others, Harry asked "Where is Malfoy?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

Draco was thankful that the others didn't know that he was following them. It would have been an awkward situation if they did, that was for sure. He didn't exactly want to follow them, but he didn't know what to do after what Sam told him. Her words rang in his head _"If you've learned anything tonight, I hope that you realize what it feels like to get a taste of your own medicine. I like you. You like me. If you like me enough you're going to have to stop being "Bully Malfoy" and be the "Draco" that I know that you are!"_

The words appeared simple, but he knew that they were deep and full of meaning. He could see the meaning in her eyes when she said them. She didn't say that she wanted him to change; she just wanted him to "show his other side". He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do that, but he knew that he had to. It was for his own good, plus he was starting to realize that his feelings for Sam were deeper than just wanting her to like him so that he could say that he had the hot chick. He wanted her to like him because he liked her. Not just because she was a babe, also because she acted like herself and she saw the real him that no one ever saw.

Draco yanked himself out of his thoughts and brought himself back to reality. Ever since Sam left the Three Broomsticks, he had been following Hermione, Ginny, Adam, Joe, Brady, and Roxi. The six geniuses hadn't noticed his presence, which he was very grateful for. The scene that Draco witnessed was one that he would always remember. He wasn't ever sure exactly why. Perhaps it was because it was so hilarious or perhaps because it was so interesting. Either way, he would never know for sure.

-The Scene-

Hermione, Ginny, Adam, Joe, Brady, and Roxi were walking out of the club talking and laughing amongst each other, when all of a sudden, a very, very drunk man came running out of the club straight towards the group.

He ran up to Ginny and grabbed her and kissed her. She was so shocked that she couldn't even move. Luckily for the poor damsel (Ginny), her night in shining armor (Joe) was there to save her!

Joe pulled the guy off of Ginny and punched him right in the face. That knocked the guy out cold! The second the guy was pulled off of her, Ginny fainted. Joe picked her up and gently woke her. As soon as her eyes opened and she saw her hero, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss as his reward. It was a good thing that Ron wasn't there to see that, or he would have flipped!

-End of The Scene-

Not only did Ginny and Joe become a couple that night, so did Hermione and Adam! It turns out that beneath his rough shell, Adam was also a bookworm, so he and Hermione automatically clicked.

Roxi sighed as she watched the two new couples holding hands while they all walked back to the castle. She wished that she could have a special someone to hold hands with. Someone who wasn't a jerk and who wasn't too arrogant. Little did she realize, someone like Brady, the guy standing right next to her.

Brady sighed as he watched the two new couples holding hands while they all walked back to the castle. He wished that he could reach out and hold Roxi's hand. Her hands were so tiny; they would easily fit into his hands. He wanted to see what it felt like to hold her hand. He knew that he couldn't though. She didn't like him that way. Little did he realize, the girl of his dreams was thinking almost the exact same thing.

* * *

Monday rolled around and everyone in Gryffindor tower was talking about Sam Morris. 

Which house was she going to be in?

Why did she even get temporarily put in a house?

Did she have a boyfriend?

Since she was temporarily put in Gryffindor, she spent the weekend in Gryffindor Tower and got to know everyone. They all wanted her to stay in Gryffindor. Some had different reasons then others…cough the guys cough

Sam wanted to stay in Gryffindor too, but she was so confused.

If she was in Gryffindor, could she still be friends with Draco?

What was going on with her and Draco?

Who did she really like, anyway?

Thoughts and questions that needed to be answered soon ran through her head. She really wished that she knew who she liked! She decided to make a list of guys that she thought that she might like.

-Guys I Might Like-

- Harry Potter

- Ron Weasley

- Draco Malfoy

- Neville Longbottom?

- Seamus Finnegan?

-By Sam Morris-

She thought about them and decided to cross out Neville and Seamus. She didn't know them that well, and she knew that she was kidding herself if she thought that she seriously liked them.

So, that left Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Wow," she thought "now it's kinda harder…"

* * *

Draco paced in his room. He was nervous and confused. He knew something was wrong when Vanessa had confronted him. He was just minding his own business when she had cornered him. They had an agreement that they wouldn't let anyone know that they were cousins, and they had decided that in order to do that, they would have to not talk to each other, so he was confused when she came up to him. 

She told him that she had a favor to ask him. A "proposition", she had also called it. Basically, she needed his help with something. He never would have guessed what it was though.

Vanessa's side of the family was also followers of Voldemort, so she was too. What Draco didn't know, was that she was in his inner circle. She had a very big assignment at Hogwarts, and that was what she needed help with. Her job was to get Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley to Voldemort, and now that job was passed on to Draco. The Dark Lord wanted the people close to Potter in hopes to weaken him. Draco didn't know why Voldemort didn't just give up; there wasn't really any point; everyone knew that when the Great War was fought, Potter would win.

* * *

Hermione gazed out of her bedroom window and happily sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Adam. He was her boyfriend now. They were keeping it quiet for a little while though. Part of her wished that they could be like Ginny and Joe, but she knew that Adam was shy and she was fairly well known, and it would be hard for him to have popularity thrown upon him just because he was Hermione's boyfriend. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a beautiful chestnut owl landed in front of her and held out its leg. She took the parchment that was attached and excitedly looked at it.

It read:

My dearest Hermione,

Please meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7 'o clock for dinner.

Love,

Adam

She jumped up in excitement and began to get ready.

* * *

Ginny twirled and danced around her dormitory. She was so happy. She was so in love. Joe was on her mind all the time. The night that he saved her kept playing over and over in her head. 

Her beautiful day dream was interrupted when a gorgeous chestnut owl swooped down in front of her and held out its leg. She read the parchment that was attached.

It read:

My lovely Ginny,

Please meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7 'o clock for dinner.

Love,

Joe

She smiled and hurriedly began getting ready.

* * *

Ron was trying to read his book on Quidditch. He really was. He just kept getting distracted by his thoughts of Sam. He had never liked anyone this much before. If only she liked him too. Leave it to Malfoy to ruin his life again! 

His inner Malfoy rant was interrupted when a majestic chestnut owl appeared in front of him. He removed the parchment from the owl's leg and read it.

It said:

My beloved Ron,

Please meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7 'o clock for dinner.

Love,

Sam

He floated as he got ready.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe that he was doing it. Sure, it was only a couple Weasleys and Granger, but they weren't so bad anymore. Plus, this wasn't even a cause he believed in anymore! He was his cousin's pathetic little puppy. He wanted to help them; to stop this, but it was too late. Voldemort's fist was already closing around them.

* * *

Author Note: Ok, so I know that this took me forever, but I did it!!!! I hope that you enjoyed it! Hey, if you want another chapter soon, reviews might help remind me….Also, please share your opinion on who you think Sam should end up with, because I have no clue who it's gonna be right now. 


	7. A Secret Saint?

**And Then There Were Four**

_Previously: Draco couldn't believe that he was doing it. Sure, it was only a couple Weasleys and Granger, but they weren't so bad anymore. Plus, this wasn't even a cause he believed in anymore! He was his cousin's pathetic little puppy. He wanted to help them; to stop this, but it was too late. Voldemort's fist was already closing around them._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Draco looked up at the clock. It was 6:40. He knew that if he wanted to do something to stop what was going to happen, he had to do it now. His only problem was, he had no idea what he wanted anymore, and if he did want to try to help, he wasn't sure what his plan would be or if they would even believe that he was trying to help. Then a thought popped into his head. _"Well, if I do help them, not only do I show my cousin that I am not her little slave, but also I might actually get some real friends out of this. Or maybe even a girlfriend. This could be my chance to show Sam who I really am. I could show everyone who I really am! And it's not like I actually care if Voldemort gets what he wants anymore. I would actually prefer it if he wasn't around! All of this worrying and fighting and crap is really starting to get on my nerves!" _he thought to himself as he shook his head in disbelief. Draco decided that he was going to save them, and help them defeat Voldemort and his followers. Not because he was noble or anything; just because he was tired of the feeling of panic that had come over the wizarding world.

He looked up at the clock again and saw that it was 6:45. He decided that the only thing that he could do was tell Dumbledore what happened and get his help to create some kind of distraction. For a muggle, it would be similar to pulling the fire alarm at school, for example. He raced to the Headmaster's office and saw the gargoyles in front of the staircase ahead. He knew that he needed a password to get in, but he didn't know what it was. Knowing that Dumbledore was strangely fascinated with candy, he shouted out the first candy that came to mind, "Fizzing Whizby!" He was amazed to see the gargoyles move aside and let him pass. As the staircase spiraled upwards towards the office, Draco ran up it two steps at a time. When he finally got to the door he knocked hard three times. After a moment, the door opened and Draco quickly said, "Professor Dumbledore! There is an emergency! I did something stupid for my cousin, and now Granger and the Weasleys are going to be captured by Deatheaters!!!"

"Slow down, Mr. Malfoy. All is well. Coincidentally, the three all ran into each other in the Gryffindor common room as they were about to leave and discovered that all three notes were identical. Ms. Granger wisely decided to tell me about her concern for a trap of some kind. She was just about to finish, when you came." Dumbledore said. "Thank you for informing me, Mr. Malfoy. Although almost too late, your honesty is much appreciated. Please, come in and sit down." Dumbledore gestured to a seat in front of his desk next to Ginny Weasley. "Now, could you please tell me exactly what happened?"

Draco sifted in his seat uncomfortably, but finally said, "Yeah. Well, what happened was that my cousin, Vanessa, came up to me today and asked me for a favor. As you probably know, I was a follower of Voldemort and so were Vanessa and her family. I didn't know until today, but it turns out that she was in his inner circle, and that she had an assignment to carry out. She was supposed to get Granger and the Weasleys to the Room of Requirement at 7 tonight so that the Deatheaters could use them to make Potter more vulnerable or something. Her only problem was that she didn't know how to get them there, so since she knew that I had known them for a long time she asked for my help. I wrote the letters and sent them, even though I am not one of Voldemort's groupies. I kept thinking about it though, and I realized that I couldn't do it. I didn't want to help out Voldemort and I guess that I just don't hate everyone as much as I thought I did." The room was silent for a while as the information soaked in.

"Aw, has Drakey found a heart?! That's so cute!" Ginny squealed. Draco put his head in his hands and thought, _"I knew that I should not have done this!"_

"Draco, don't listen to her. I don't know about Ginny, but I'm glad that you tried to come back and help us. It seems like you have changed a lot and Sam definitely trusts you, so I am willing to give you another chance." Hermione said and smiled softly. Draco could not believe how easy she was making this for him.

"Thanks." He said. They all(including Dumbledore) shook hands with Draco to say that they would give him another chance too. Ron was a little hesitant until Hermione elbowed him in the side. Then they all(except Dumbledore) went back to the Gryffindor common room so that they could tell Sam, Roxi, Harry, and Brady the news. Sam was beaming as the group went to the other house commons to tell Adam and Joe.

"_Well, at least I did the __right__ thing for once! And besides, Sam is so happy now. Who knew that one exchange student could change me so much? She even changed my relationship with Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys! Now __that__ is shocking!" _he thought and laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

It was evening, and the stars were beginning to come out. Sam went over to a window seat in the Gryffindor common room where there was an open window. She felt the cool breeze blow her hair back from her face. She thought about how Draco had changed. She really appreciated that he had actually listened to her. But as she thought to herself, she knew that she didn't like Draco as more than a friend anymore. She did see that they could become very good friends though. 

Sam decided that it was getting late and that she should go to bed. As she climbed under her covers, she wondered what was in store for her tomorrow. After all, it was going to be a big day for her. She was getting officially sorted, it was her first real day of school at Hogwarts, and she still had to figure out whether she liked Harry or Ron!

* * *

AN: I know that it took me FOREVER to update this story, but I am definitely back now! As always, please read and review!!! Thanks! 


End file.
